


Do you dare?

by friendlydaikon



Category: Dash & Lily Series - Rachel Cohn & David Levithan, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: F/M, amanene dash and lily au, honestly not a typical au but i just love these two shows alright, they all deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlydaikon/pseuds/friendlydaikon
Summary: Amane finds a red notebook in a bookstore.- Do you dare?This was going to be fun.
Relationships: Hanako | Yugi Amane/Yashiro Nene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Do you dare?

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for the books/series ahead!!!
> 
> \- Dash & Lily's Book of Dares/ Dash & Lily (TV Series on Netflix)  
> \- Toilet Bound Hanako Kun

\+ a m a n e +

Amane hated Christmas. It was a materialistic, hollow holiday, that made you spend to live an idea of the "perfect Christmas". It was boring, and it was way better to wait for it rather that the actual day.

But books? That was a different story. They used imagination, they were creative, they transported you into another world. They had many genres, many authors, and everyone could find something for themselves.

That was one of the reason why he liked the Strand bookstore so much. It was huge, and it had 3 floors, and all of them filled with books. All of them with a story inside of them, sort of like a person, we are a lot, with a story inside each of us.

He was looking through the bookstore, when he found a red notebook. It had a leather paste, and it was a short and thin notebook. He picked it up, and it had something written on it.

Do you dare?

He grabbed it , and brought it over to the main desk, after all, why would there be a notebook in a bookstore? He gave it to Lemon, who worked there. But Lemon gave it back. Was this a challenge?

This was going to be fun.

\+ y a s h i r o +

Yashiro loved Christmas. It was the best time of the year. You shared time with your family, you opened gifts given to you with care, and you were happy. It was fun, and waiting for that day was fun, but it was wonderful to be with your family on such a day.

Books weren't left behind either. They had stories any and everyone could enjoy, they could be happy, they could be sad, they could be passionate, they could leave you numb. They could make you feel emotions that nobody else could.

The Strand bookstore was one of her favorite places, because of how much variety was in there, it was amazing to see so many books all in one place. And each and everyone of them, had a world to explore.

But, she was lonely, she didn't have friends, much less a significant other. So the search for the "one" was all thanks to Mitsuba. The idea of finding your soulmate was interesting, especially all thanks to a single notebook with the following phrase written on it:

Do you dare?

This could go wrong.

\+ n e w y e a r ' s e v e +

Yashiro was stuck in traffic, what would have been a "good" Christmas was destroyed, she was moving to Fiji, she was losing her place, and she was losing Amane. 

Or so she thought, when a message popped up. 

Mitsuba: u need to see this.

He sent her the photo, with a final notebook entry.

"Dear Yashiro, i'm not the guy in you head, and you're not the girl in mine. But that doesn't make us strangers. Honestly, i think i know you more than most people in real life. I know you're smart and brave, because you take risks to get what you want."

"Oh my god." Yashiro said as she continued reading:

"Maybe we both had expectations we can never live up to. But what we shared was still real. The girl i met on the page is the girl i see when i look at you. That's the girl i've been falling in love with. And if it's not too late, i'll be waiting in the place where we began."

Yashiro opened the Taxi door and sprinted as quick as she could. Her parents will probably kill her, he probably left and had given up on her, but even so, she knew she couldn't give up, and even if she did fail, she knew she tried.

The boy she had written to wasn't who she expected, he didn't live up to her expectations, but he was better. He was real, he was ruff, in contrast to her, he was sad, he was bitter, he wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for her.

. . . . .

After fighting an elf and stealing Santa's hat, making mochi and being judged by everyone, making a puppet and having to destroy it (spoiler alert: it wasn't destroyed, Yashiro couldn't bring herself to destroy it), eating a dessert with cheese on it, going to a jewish festival, and much more, the two penpals were finally reunited.

Yashiro walked into the bookstore, with music playing in the background. She went up to the third story, and found Amane there. He had Christmas lights hanging around, with mochi, the cheese dessert, everything was there. He was there.

"So you came." Amane started.

"I- yeah." She responded.

"Amane... Oh, why is it so much easier to say something in a book? I wanna tell you how i feel, but, um... I can't because i've never felt this way before. I... I mean i love my family. I've loved fictional characters, i've loved Spazzy, my gerbil from kindergarden, but this is different. It's harder, it's-" 

Yashiro came up to him and kissed him. It was slow, it was soft, it was sweet, it was perfect. After every single dare, every diary entry, every single memory shared, it happened. They were finally happening.

They pulled away after to find a smile on their faces, to which Amane asked: "What was that?" With a look full of love in his eyes.

To which Yashiro answered with the most love: "Sometimes, words aren't enough." They looked at each other, with confort, happiness, and love. A not so good Christmas ended in a beautiful way.

"So uh, about my parents... i kind of left them in a cab in Queens, and might have made them lose their international flight, so a- yeah." Yashiro said, before trying to open the door, only to find out they were locked inside. 

Yashiro and Amane both tried to open the door, so uh- yeah, they were locked inside. As you know, they were kind of stuck inside, when Yashiro got a phonecall, by her grandpa. Amane kind of left, because, they don't know each other.

"Wait- really? Oh my god!" Yashiro said. She was staying in New York. They wouldn't be separated. She could stay, they could stay together.

They might have met for less then a month, but they would be together forever.


End file.
